


Waltz

by MiyuWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/MiyuWrites
Summary: The first chords came through the large windows and into the garden.Light spilled, golden and warm through said windows, followed by the indistinct chatter of the crowd inside. Outside, in the gardens, darkness was kept at bay by the soft yellow-glowing lights that were placed strategically, creating a shimmery barrier of light against the all-encompassing darkness.A lone figure stood still, in the middle of one of the side gardens.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Waltz

The first chords came through the large windows and into the garden.

Light spilled, golden and warm through said windows, followed by the indistinct chatter of the crowd inside. Outside, in the gardens, darkness was kept at bay by the soft yellow-glowing lights that were placed strategically, creating a shimmery barrier of light against the all-encompassing darkness.

A lone figure stood still, in the middle of one of the side gardens.

This small garden was shaped like a square, its ground covered by some equally square marble slabs, contrasting against the dark green of the vegetation that was surrounding it.

The music continued, one waltz changing to another.

The figure at the centre of the square started swaying to it, wanting to follow the flow of the music.

“You’re here alone, I see.” A voice coming from the trail opposite to the house commented, instantly stopping the swaying figure, who turned sharply towards it.

“Gray. What are you doing here?” Natsu asked, looking appraisingly at the other.

Then he diverted his eyes, both in avoidance and to take a better look around. Glancing at the stone floor that was delimitated by a knee-high wall, equally shaped in the form of a square. There were also two white stone benches in opposite sides of the square, their curved lines contrasting a lot with the sharp, straight lines surrounding them.

There were only two places where the square wasn’t closed, and they were the trails that connected the garden both to the grand mansion and to the other gardens and the hedge maze, respectively.

It was almost like a secret garden, secluding whoever was inside into a small bubble of light amid the darkness.

“Was invited to the ball, of course.” Gray walked inside the square, leaving the shadows behind and stopped right in front of him. “You’ve come alone, then?”

“I got stood up,” was the nonchalant response, followed by a shrug, “but had to come anyway. How about you?”

“Oh, I brought a date. She’s somewhere. Inside.” Gray answered as he plunged his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

“Hm.” Natsu acquiesced and turned his head towards the house, perking up slightly.

“Your song?” Gray quipped.

“What if I said it was?” was the quick answer.

“In that case, there’s one thing for me to do,” Gray extended his gloved hand towards Natsu, “may I have this dance?”

Natsu stood still for a beat, blinking at the hand and then at Gray.

“What?”

“I’ll be your pair for this waltz.” Gray answered, a touch of long-suffering lacing his words.

Natsu thought for a bit, frowning at the hand and looking suspiciously at Gray.

“Only,” he said as he held onto Gray’s outstretched hand and took a step closer, “if I lead.”

“The approaching new year is making you even more bossy, huh?” Gray snarked in answer. But he nodded. “Fine, you lead – this one. Next, I’m the one leading.”

Hands were placed in their rightful places and the pair stood, waiting. Gray was making sure that there was some distance between the two, looking down so that he would not mess the steps – it wasn’t a position he was used to being in, after all.

The music seemed to swell and thus Natsu moved. Gray adjusted to his motion quickly and it didn’t take long until they were dancing synchronously in the squared garden.

It was as if they were in their own world, where only the music, the fuzzy glow and the other existed. They moved as one, going through the steps and time seemed both to stand still and the music came to an end way too soon.

Natsu held Gray’s right hand and took a step back, taking a bow and brushing his lips against the back of Gray’s hand. It flustered the dark haired one slightly.

The moment was broken by a new piece beginning to be played.

“Another one?” Natsu asked, waiting.

“In a bit.” Gray said. “Let’s go find some food and drink before?” Gray offered and saw how Natsu’s eyes and whole posture changed into excitement.

“Now we’re talking!” Natsu said, grabbed Gray’s hand and started heading towards the trail that led to the mansion. However, before they passed the vegetation, he paused and turned to Gray.

A quick press to his lips had Gray reeling slightly before Natsu stepped back, a slightly smug look on his face before rushing out. Gray chuckled and ran after him.

There was payback to be had.


End file.
